


Frater

by Маграт (magrat_me)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrat_me/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82
Summary: Сон и его брат Смерть. История Деклана Линча.





	Frater

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Frater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909858) by [ishafel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/pseuds/ishafel). 



> Примечание переводчика:  
>  _* frater (лат.)_ _—_ брат
> 
> Бета перевода - [littledoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor)

Деклан Линч, пока ему не исполнилось пять лет, — любимый сын своего отца, красивый и смышлёный, будто оживший сон. « _Деклан_ », говорит ему Ниалл, и в его устах это звучит словно «надежда», или — «обещание».

А потом из сновидений его младшего брата, Ронана, появляется Мэттью — круглый, мягкий и совершенный там, где Деклан жёсткий, а Ронан резкий. Ниалл Линч любит Мэттью — все любят Мэттью — но похвалы достаются Ронану, а Деклану — лишь молчание. Отец то здесь, то нет; тёмный, призрачный силуэт, они оба любят его и боятся.

Деклану исполняется семь, приходит время учить его всерьёз, и теперь Ниалл с ним разговаривает. Это твоя работа, говорит он, защищать братьев и мать. Защищать Ронана, имеет он в виду. Все трое мальчиков Линчей учатся боксировать, но стрелять из пистолета и пользоваться ножом — только Деклан. Защищать ценой жизни, говорит Ниалл, и вначале их цель — мишени, чёрные круги на белом фоне. Позже отец уводит его далеко в лес, стрелять по существам из снов — белым оленям с красными глазами, пурпурным тиграм с синими полосками и орлам размером с «Вольво».

Скорее всего, ни в одном из миров Деклан и Ронан не стали бы друзьями. Слишком они были похожи — два яростных, необузданных сына Ниалла Линча; слишком разными они были — холодный Деклан и пылкий Ронан. Но врагами их сделал отец. Даже пропадая в Бангкоке, или Челси, или Эль-Пасо, или Гринвиче, штат Коннектикут, Ниалл всегда стоит между ними, разделяет тысячей уловок.

Ронан слишком нетерпелив, слишком быстро теряет самообладание, ему не хватает дисциплины. У Деклана дисциплины с избытком, но вот страсти недостаёт, а главное — он не Ронан. Они грызутся как волки, если поблизости нет Авроры, чтобы их разнять — а иногда и при ней. Ниалл, когда он дома, подзуживает их, и в его присутствии большинство драк заканчивается не раньше, чем прольётся кровь. 

Деклан не особенно верит — до тех пор, пока не умирает Ниалл Линч, не засыпает Аврора, пока он не загоняет Ронана под душ и не оттирает со всхлипывающего, матерящегося брата отцовскую кровь. Однажды может прийти кто-то, говорил отец. Кто-то опасный. Меня может не оказаться рядом. Ты должен быть готов.

Деклан берёт «зиг-зауэр», который, если присмотреться, на самом деле не «зиг-зауэр», идёт в лес и всаживает шесть пуль в бумажную мишень — все в яблочко. Он думает о кровавом месиве, в которое превратилась голова отца, и не чувствует себя готовым. Адвокат Ниалла зачитывает завещание, и братья Линч, принцы без королевства, отправляются в изгнание в Генриетту. Деклан и Мэттью переезжают в общежитие, а Ронан перебирается на Монмутскую фабрику.

Деклан не может их защитить. Не может защитить Ронана даже от него самого. Он не может есть, не может спать, не может поговорить с ними — с Мэттью ни о чём существенном, с Ронаном вообще ни о чём. Деклану всегда и всё удавалось, но сейчас у него на руках братья, труп отца и сновидение, которое было его матерью, и он отчаянно не справляется.

Когда появляется Серый Человек, когда Деклан вступает в бой и проигрывает, когда он понимает, что телефон Мэттью лежит на кровати напротив, когда телефон Ронана отвечает бесконечными гудками — именно в этот момент Деклан Линч впервые по-настоящему ненавидит своего брата.

_— fin —_


End file.
